


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(45)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [45]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(45)（文：十甫）

「白痴！你很寂寞吗？」

「呸！臭狐狸，你才寂寞！」

……

……

流川的手指一直在颤抖着。明明几乎不用吹灰之力的动作，此刻对他来说却是那么地艰难。手指犹如失去神经般僵硬，连轻轻移动也乏力。

「呸！臭狐狸，你才寂寞！」

……

……

「白痴……我……是的……」

眼光仍纠缠着一个人，手指却不自觉地悄悄移离了“确定”键。

……

……

「……那是本天才与生俱来的任务……」

记忆中的人，闭着眼睛，仰着头，一脸坚定地说道。

流川倏地将眼光从樱木身上移开，手指用力地在“确定”键上一按……

只见电脑荧幕上的数字转动得更快……越来越快……

突然，会议室内的电灯全熄了，只剩下电脑荧幕上微弱的灯光闪烁着……越闪越亮……

“发生什么事了？”“停电吗？”“救命呀！”“混帐！住口”“不要吵！”灯光一熄，室内的人开始骚动。

“狐狸！快躲开！”声音刚响起，人就扑到，流川即刻被樱木扑倒在地，并被抱着向旁滚去。随即，就听到“噼啪”一声炸响，一道电源从那部被炸开的微型电脑射出，直击壁上，继而将嵌在壁上的百部电脑一起炸碎……

“哇啊～”随爆炸声而起的，是相田弥生的尖叫声。高频的声音，迴荡在会议室内，扰得人更心慌意乱。

在爆炸未响起时，樱木早已抱紧流川的头，将他整个人护在身下。本以为会被炸得飞散的电脑碎片击得满身都是，却奇迹般地一片碎片也没沾上。

樱木连忙抬起头来，却见那些碎片飘浮在空中，彷如被一张无形的网网住一般，在他们的头顶上飘浮荡漾。

突然，会议室内的空气急速流动起来。

这时候，只见那些飘浮的碎片渐渐凝聚，并开始旋转。当那些碎片越集越多时，倏地一古脑地往下冲向会议桌上的那部微型电脑……

“天呀！那是什么？”不知是谁狂吼了一句。

那些碎片彷彿是利刃，在半空倏地切开了一个口子，强烈刺眼的强光顿时射出……篇幅更逐渐扩大。

这时候，会议室内，除了碎片互击的声响以外，再没有人发出声音了。

半晌，“白痴！那是什么？”流川闷闷的声音从身下传来。

樱木连忙移开身子，然后爬起来，待站稳后就伸手将流川拉起。

望进流川的眼里，只见他的眼神尽是疑惑神色。

伸手拨了拨流川乱了的头发，手还来不及移开，就被紧握着。

“回答我！那是什么？”

樱木看了看流川，然后转头望向那道已渐形成圆型的强光，眯着眼睛说，“应该就是……时光隧道……隡尔克星人等着我……回去……”

“白痴！”手握得更紧。「……真的必须……离开吗？」流川深深地看着樱木。

倏地，身体被拥进一个人的怀里，鼻中立刻吸进他熟悉的味道，流川不禁将头搁在樱木的肩窝上，双手紧环着樱木。

“不离开不行……我不能留在这里……扰乱时空，对不起，狐狸。”用力收缩双臂，紧紧地将流川嵌在胸前。

彼此呼吸着对方的气息，谁也没再说出一句话。

强光依然强烈起四处耀射着。

不知过了多少时候，流川放开双手，接着轻轻挣脱樱木的怀抱，“白痴，快走吧！”

樱木凝视着流川，脸一点一点地靠近他。终于四唇相贴，然而却只是轻轻一触即分开。

“谢谢。”樱木的深邃的目光彷彿没看够流川似的，始终不离开他晶莹的黑眸。

“嗯。”流川点点头。

听他答应得直接，樱木不禁咧嘴一笑。虽然分离在即，即使心中留恋不已，却也同时忘不了调侃流川的乐趣。

“你还真不要脸，你真以为你这只臭狐狸帮了我的大忙吗？别笑死人了……之前还跟我争执该先下手擒住山泉老头……哼哼！事实证明，听你的准失败……你还敢接受本天才的谢谢，哇哈哈～”

流川横眉一竖，一拳击向樱木的肚子。

“哎唷！你出手总是那么他妈的狠，臭狐狸！”樱木弯下腰，大呼小叫的，却也掩饰不了脸上的笑意。

“干嘛不躲？”流川冷冷地道。

樱木站直了身体，咧嘴笑着说，“我躲不开！从一开始就躲不开了……”

本是嘻皮笑脸的神情，此刻变得严肃起来。目光更深邃了。

那么炽热的眼神，瞬间将流川的心燃灼得疼痛不堪。他连忙别过头，“快走吧！”

“嗯。……再见了，狐狸。”说得干脆。

感觉到樱木转身离去，流川却不敢用眼睛追随，深怕自己会按捺不住不捨的心。

不要成为他的牵绊……永不后悔……

……

“樱木花道！”

谁？

樱木停住往强光前进的脚步，回头向让他留步的声源望去。

山泉健一。

“怎么啦？老狐狸……很不甘心吗？”樱木对山泉健一露出胜利的微笑。不可一世的样子，让山泉健一身边的高头和仙道昭恨得牙痒痒。

“从你颈后拔下的柬西是什么？”

樱木咧嘴一笑，“唷～你的眼睛好犀利，竟注意到DIC5-E6-BEL5H。好吧，见你如此好学，为免你将来死不暝目，就做做好心告诉你吧。”

樱木向山泉健一一众走前两步，然后蹲了下来，一手托着下巴，一手指着山泉健一，忒地不客气得很。

然而，此刻全然落在下风的山泉健一仍然傲气地挺直了腰，炯炯目光一眨也不眨地看着樱木。

樱木笑了一下说，“DIC5-E6-BEL5H是隡尔克星人的智慧结晶。我本以为它的功能不外是人体的记忆卡、学习卡等，今天才发现，原来它也是打开时光隧道的钥匙……”

“人体的记忆卡、学习卡……时光隧道的钥匙……”山泉健一喃喃说道，突然目中精光一闪，神色煞是兴奋与期待，“那……你的脑部，是不是已经经过开发了？”

樱木一愣，随即点头到，“你果然厉害……未来世界，每个人的脑袋都经过开发，所以，可以用脑电波交谈或互换讯息。”

“真……真的吗？太好了！高头！我没预测错吧？未来人类的脑部都将被开发！哈哈～我就知道我没有预测错误……哈哈！”山泉健一突然欢愉地狂笑起来，除了高头，全都摸不着脑袋，不清楚他为何高兴。

高头看了他一眼，然后问樱木，“未来人类的脑部如何被开发？”

樱木侧头想了一下，“我没去研究！反正这是我们与生俱来的能力，大家都习以为常，根本没有人去追根究底……不过，好像听说过，刚开始时是通过什么来着……呣～”

“是不是通过激活在大脑海马区的神经干细胞，让它不断催生新的神经元？”山泉健一有些焦急地问道。

“呣～刚开始的脑部开发技术好像是这样做……”

“哈哈～高头！老仙道！我当初研究的方向对了！果然是这样！若当年不是被今日井那老鸟从中作梗，我现在早成功研发出激活神经干细胞的晶片了……”

高头“哼”了一声，“若让你继续研究，不知有多少人将死于‘脑疾’！……阿部还不是被你搞到人不像人，鬼不像鬼？”

听高头不但不附和山泉健一，反而揶揄他，樱木喜见他唱反调，一心期待他们两个再次“内斗”起来。

岂知，山泉健一却不反击，反而沉默了。然后，叹了一口气，“是呀！真对不起他呀……”

高头一愣，随即与老仙道面面相觑。他们两个与山泉健一相交十多廿年，从未听过他对谁低声下气过，更别说向人道歉了。

“你们不必如此吃惊，人之将死，其言也善……樱木花道，我们快死了是不是？只要你一踏入那光圈内，这里就会爆炸吗？”

樱木还未回答，仙道昭就狂嚷起来，“爆炸？！我不想死！快放了我！快放了我！”接着就听到相田弥生相应的尖叫，“救命！要爆炸了！要爆炸了！”

樱木不禁皱眉，「这山泉老狐狸心计真厉害，三言两语就能煸动别人的情绪，迫使我放了他们……呣，该怎么做呢？」

“白痴！光圈开始弱了……你的任务已完成，快走吧！这里我替你善后……”不知何时，流川已站在他的身边。

樱木抬头昂望着流川，却见他目不转睛地盯着山泉健一，并未看上自己一眼。

慢慢地站起来，直到肩与肩平行时，樱木低声对流川说道，“我走了。”随即转身走向光圈。

流川的脸轻微地抽搐一下，双拳紧握，却不愿转过身来目送樱木离去。

“樱木花道！你别走！我不想死呀！”“不要走！”“快回来！”……

“完了！完了！我们死定了！他走了……他消失了……”

“救命呀！呀～”

流川迅速转过身体。然而，即使他的动作再快，他再也见不到樱木丁点身影了……徒留下一抹光线渐弱的光圈。

「白痴……再见。」

对会议室内此刻的骚动置若罔闻，更将自己的生死问题置之不理，只是目不转睛地望着那抹光圈，即使眼睛被刺痛也不愿移开视线。

倏地，那团光圈内竟隐隐出现一道人影……

流川不禁眨眨眼睛，再细心注视。

真的是人影……是谁？

是……白痴吗？

  
本贴由十甫于2004年2月28日22:10:31在“N2”发表


End file.
